


Nice to Meet You. Again!

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: High School, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, I saw you were taking requests, and I've had this Dutchie idea for a while about Davey and Crutchie being mutuals through Jack and whenever they're together, they're both so awkward that it's obvious they like each other, and eventually Jack can't take the tension any longer and sets them up on a blind date with each other, and they're all embarrassed because is this a real date? And Davey cant stop thinking about how cute Crutchie looks in his bow tie and if you wrote this I'd be so happy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice to Meet You. Again!

Was that guy okay?  
Crutchie saw not only his friend Jack making his way across the cafeteria, but a new kid trailing at his heels like he needed a human shield. Jack took a seat across from Crutchie but the other guy stayed standing and looked at the table.  
“Hi,” said Crutchie.  
“You can sit down beside me, Dave,” said Jack.   
Dave nodded and sat down. He looked up at Crutchie and said, “Hi,” before staring down at his food for a few seconds, frowning. He picked up his fork and started picking all the mushrooms out of his cafeteria rice blob.   
Jack finished sliding four beef burrito’s down his eating hole before he said, “So, this is David. He’s in my math class. He’s new.”  
Davey looked up from his rice pile and mushroom pile and seemed to push a smile onto his face. “Hi”.   
“This is Crutchie,” said Jack.”We’re friends, I guess.”   
Crutchie turned to Davey. “I’m his best friend in the whole world.”  
Davey actually smiled, if only to his rice pile. He picked out another mushroom. “So, what classes do you have?”  
-  
Crutchie made him comfortable and somehow that made him even more uncomfortable.   
Davey had band class with him after lunch and they’d been sharing the same trumpet music book for a week. Crutchie had even answered all of Davey’s questions about himself, the school and what he thought the teacher meant by that.   
But that meant Davey was getting feelings.   
Handholding feelings.   
Davey had felt himself go from first meeting awkward to am I bugging you awkward to I think you’re cute awkward.   
-  
Davey stopped talking. Jack looked at him. Jack looked at Crutchie walking up to the lunch table. Jack looked at Davey again.   
“H-hey…... hi,” said Davey.  
Jack really looked at him.  
-  
Davey didn’t do dates.  
But since jack set it up and lent him a shirt and drove him to Boston Pizza Davey figured he at least ought to see who it was.  
He probably should have guessed.


End file.
